grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisui Kibohara
Appearance Hisui is a girl standing at a 6' 1", short white hair cut slightly messy but never below her eyebrows. Her eyes are a light blue color. Her skin is fairly tan, not pale but shows signs of days in the sun. Her form is that of lean muscle, and this can be felt through what seems to be thin skin. Personality Hisui is a disciplined girl. She is not quick to anger and fights more out of a sense of duty than a sense of emotion. She doesnt appear overly emotional either. However she is naive and somewhat a cheerful person. Biography Hisui was raised without an idea of who her parents were. She lived under the Jade Dragon monks, who worshiped the idea of a dragon deity, and devoted their lives in prayer and disciplined training to attain the skills of the dragon. This was accomplished mainly through physical training. The island she was raised on had a cold climate, and this combined with the force of other monks made pirate attacks or bounty hunters a rare event. The strife in her early life was the harsh lifestyle imposed on her. She was forced to learn a tradeskill in addition to her martial arts training. At the age of 17 she was given a choice, as all had before her: To leave the island and never return, as to further her training, or remain as a devoted member of their monastic order. Most chose to stay, as the world beyond their familiarity was scary. However, Hisui realized she had little here in the way of family, and the pull of the sea was too great for her. She decided to leave, with the small amount of possessions she carried, and further her experiences in the world. Professions Primary Profession: Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in {Karate Bunkai} and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Secondary Profession: Blacksmith: A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Traits 'Professional Traits' Rib Breaker (1 Trait): Through proper study and dedication these characters have studied the human body, learning about all of it’s weak points. These characters can now created critical hit techniques, however they can only use 25% of their total technique points to do so. This does not apply to special technique pools, only your base pool. 'General Traits' Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Interim of the Swift (3 Traits): The wind whizzing across your face as your hair flows behind you is a feeling all wish to experience. This character is granted a temporary boost in agility, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Hisui's fighting style consists of hand to hand combat, focusing on things like pressure points, and gaining a combat advantage. She also prefers strong single attacks as opposed to a barrage of attacks at one time. Her strikes are more deliberate than random. Karate Bunkai is additionally a fighting style which revolves around form, and dedicated strikes. Incapacitating an opponent by weakening them with targeted blows, or taking advantage of positioning. It involves strength AND mobility, and a knowledge of where and how to strike. Character Stats Items Iron Bracers: A basic pair of iron bracers, covering the forearm and back of the hand, leaving the palm exposed. Techniques Techniques: Category:Approved